


For Better or Worse

by Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, As in this is a literal RP between my datemate and I that is edited, But Beka and Yura are good to each other the whole time that part doesn't involve Beka, If this ship bothers you there is nothing making you read it, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, The non-con happens in the first chapter most of the fic is the aftermath, They are their canon ages, This is pretty dark and fucked up so read with caution, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Which are only 2 years apart so I don't want to hear anything, but not the sexy kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome/pseuds/Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome
Summary: Otabek has a DJ gig at a club in Russia, Yuri has a fake ID and the wonderful idea to go see his boyfriend at work. It quickly turns into the worst night of Yuri's life.





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay between my datemate and I that has been edited by the wonderful Cdreation (find her here and read her work, she's amazing)   
> Seeing as it is a roleplay it doesn't read /exactly/ like a normal fic. It has been edited to read a little more smoothly, but you may still notice a slight difference in styles.   
> We in no way condone what happens in this fic but that doesn't mean we can't write about it.

Yuri pulled his wallet out of his tight black pants and fished out his ID. He stared up at the bouncer with his usual scowl as the much larger man inspected it. Once the man was sure that it was wasn't fake, he handed it back to Yuri and let him inside. He mentally patted himself on the back for getting such a convincing fake. It had come in handy several times already since he’d gotten it.

As soon as he was inside, he was hit with a massive crowd of sweaty bodies and a wave of intense sound. It was amazing. This was way better then the lame music he was always listening to during practice. He hates that stupid classical crap. Now he just has to find Otabek. He shoved himself through the crowd, ignoring the complaints from various club goers for his gruff shoving. Not that he cared. All that mattered to him was finding Otabek. He figured as the music got louder he was getting closer. Once he made it up to the DJ booth, he looked up at Otabek and waved, a smirk on his face. Sure he was here illegally, but he knew Otabek would still be thrilled to see him. He always was. Even after how clear he had made it that the club was 18 and over. It wasn't fair that Otabek kept playing at clubs he couldn't get into. What else was he supposed to do?  
Now that Otabek knew he was here he wandered off to the bar for a drink. He hopped up onto one of the bar stools and grabbed a menu. He ordered some fruity drink and took a sip once the bartender handed to him, cringing a little at the overly sweet taste. He took a few sips from his drink before setting it down and wandering onto the dance floor. Now he was ready to have a good time.

Otabek deftly ran his hands over his equipment, changing the music with the flow of the crowd. He always felt so at home behind the booth. Almost as at home as he felt when he was with Yuri. As he changed to a particularly fast paced song, he looked into the crowd, gauging their reaction. His eyes landed on a particular face and his eyes lit up just long enough to realize what Yuri being here meant. His face fell and he shook his head.

Yuri had a fake? Why hadn't he told him? This wasn't a very safe club, who knew what could happen to him here. The owner had even warned him against accepting drinks from people due to the rampant amount of times people had been roofied at this club! His eyebrows drew even further together as he saw his boyfriend head to the bar.  
His attention came back to the music as the song started to fade out, and he had to scramble to get the next song started in time.

When he noticed Yuri back on the dance floor, he started to try and get his attention. If he could warn the blonde against taking drinks from people, or leaving his own unattended everything should be fine. He just wasn't sure the other boy had the kind of club experience to know how to handle himself. He was only 16 after all.  
Yuri grinned when he saw Otabek waving to him. Finally his boyfriend had noticed him. Though he was sure the other man wasn't thrilled to see him. Which was exactly why had never told Otabek about the fake ID. He didn't want to deal with the fight it might cause. Since he was already in the club, there wasn't much Otabek would be able to do. At least for the time being. He waved back before pointing to the bar, trying to say he'd be back in a moment.

He gave Otabek one last wave before he made his way back to the bar and took a large gulp from his drink, shaking his head at the taste. Something definitely tasted a little off to him but he couldn't quiet place what it was. He figured it was just getting watered down. Once he was done he pushed his way back through the crowded dance floor and made his way back to Otabek.

"Happy to see me?" He asked, looking up at his taller boyfriend with a smirk. He was definitely happy to see Otabek.

There was something different about him when was working. The older boy always seemed more relaxed and at ease behind the DJ booth. It wasn't a side he got to see often during competition season. It was part of why he liked sneaking into the club in the first place. Yuri loved listening to the music Otabek worked so hard on, and seeing him so happy doing it.

Otabek didn't notice Yuri go back to the bar to get his drink because a group of giggling women came up to give him a long list of song requests that he wasn't going to follow. This wasn't a skating rink. Otabek didn't accept song requests, a lot of thought went into the song choices, and not just any song can follow the one playing. He shook his head, the multitude of requests already forgotten, as Yuri walked over to the booth.

Otabek held up his hand to silence whatever Yuri wasn't about to say, his demeanor clear he wanted to talk first.

"Yura, it's important that you don't take any drinks from people or leave your drink alone, do you understand?"

Yuri rolled his eyes as Otabek started talking. He already knew all of this. He was sixteen and a world champion, not a stupid child. Why didn't anybody seem to understand that? He figured that out of everyone his boyfriend would be the one to understand that. But apparently not.

"Yeah, yeah, Beka. I know. You sound like my grandpa telling me not to talk to strangers when I was little."

Otabek grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and kissed it. "I want you to have fun and I'm not mad that you have a fake. I'd be lying if I said I never had one."   
A small smile spread across Yuri’s face at the gentle kiss to his hand. Otabek always knew how to melt his heart.

"Of course you did. I'm not surprised.” The whole safety talk really was starting to get on his nerves. Plus he already got enough this from Viktor, he didn't need Otabek lecturing him too. All he wanted was to have some fun. This was all starting to put a damper on his good mood.  
Otabek chuckled lightly before continuing.

"I just want you to be safe. Clubs like this aren't always a safe place. Can you check back in with me in thirty minutes or so?" He turned away and quickly set the next song to play before leaning towards Yuri for a kiss. "Have fun, but be safe."

“I'll try. I might be having too much to come say hi." He smirked and leaned in to return the kiss. "You better play something I like. Or I might have to leave early." He threatened, though it was more teasing than anything else. He already planned on staying as long as he could.

"I'll be sure to keep it interesting, can't have you leaving early now can we?" He called after Yuri as the blonde walked off.

As he headed back to the bar, Yuri could already feel his mind slowing down. Maybe that drink was stronger than he first thought. He'd just have to pace himself better if he wanted to spend the whole night here having fun. Yuri turned to the bartender and ordered himself another drink.

Otabek turned his attention back to his work, his mind a little more at ease now that he had spoken to his boyfriend, and made a point to put Yuri's favorite song into the rotation.

He threw himself back into his work, the noise of the crowd and music drowning out his thoughts, and the time started to fly by. He was sure Yuri would be okay, he may be a little naive but he wasn't stupid.

Yuri smiled as he downed his second drink. He really was starting to feel something now. It was starting to relax him and ease his mind. Sure he was constantly anxious, but at least he was better at hiding it and didn't cry in the public bathroom like that pig Katsuki. It wasn't common for him to be relaxed, but listening to Otabek's music and having a few drinks just did something to him.

Just being with Otabek did something to him. He felt happy being with him, which wasn't something he felt often. Normally he was too determined and focused to relax and enjoy things. But being with Otabek was easy, and he never seemed to be able to keep that stupid smile from his face when they were together. And stupid Viktor always had to make fun of him.

Yuri grinned as his favorite song came blasting through the speakers. He ordered another drink and didn't wait for that one to be done before slipping back to the dance floor, though he was starting to stumble.

Andrei sat a few stools down from Yuri. Yes, the boy already seemed a little uneasy on his feet. This was going to work perfectly. He knew from hearing about Yuri on the news that the boy wasn't 18, so hopefully the fact that he was here illegally would dissuade him from filing a police report. As Yuri stumbled his way onto the dance floor Andrei followed behind him, circling the dance floor. Now all he had to do was wait for the blonde to head to the bathroom and he would spring into action. He found it better to allow his prey to either go to the bathroom on their own or leave the club. Much less of a potential for a scene if he didn't have to get them out of the crowd himself.

Yuri danced to the music for a while before starting to get tired and realizing that he needed a break. He didn't pay much attention to Otabek as he slowly made his way off the dance floor. He was having an amazing time. Even better than the last club he had snuck into. He was definitely going to have to start doing this more often. At least now that Otabek knew he had the ID he didn't have to be so sneaky about the whole thing.

He stumbled his way through the crowd and made his way to the bathroom. His brain was too fogged up to realize that a man was following behind him. He headed into the stall barely closing the door behind him. Yuri unzipped his pants and began struggling to get them down. He whined when he realized he wasn't going to be able to get them off.  
Andrei's face broke into a wide grin as Yuri made his way off the dance floor and towards the bathroom. This was his chance. He shoved his way through the crowd and followed the other into the bathroom. Ha! This was going to be too easy. The blonde hadn't even locked the stall.

He pushed the door open and took in the sight of Yuri trying to get his pants down for a second before shutting and locking the stall behind him. Digging his fingers into the waistband of Yuri's pants he growled into the boy’s ear.

"Here, let me help."

Yuri jumped at the hands grabbing him. He hadn't even noticed anybody in the bathroom with him. When had he gotten here? He shivered at the deep voice in his ears. Shit. What was he supposed to do now? He tensed in the other man's arms and began to weakly struggle against the hands gripping at him. He had to try and find a way to break free and go find Otabek.

Andrei tugged Yuri’s boxers and pants down in one go and pushed the boy’s head down, forcibly bending him over.

"Don't fight me boy." He grunted already reaching for his own zipper, "Not that you can anyway. Just sit back and enjoy...or don't." Andrei couldn't care less if the blonde enjoyed what was going to happen or not. It was going to happen either way.

A whine escaped his throat as he was pushed over. No no no. Sure he was drunk and his mind was fuzzy, but he knew this was bad. Really, really bad. He didn't want to get hurt. He started trying to fight back against the larger man, but even with his lean muscles he couldn't do much in his drunken state. There had to be some way that he could get out of this.

"Let me go." His words came out a slurred mumble. Yuri called out weakly and reached out towards the door. All he wanted to do was to get out of this bathroom. Bad things were going to happen if he stayed in here with this man.

Andrei's smile grew at Yuri's weak protests. This was going to be too easy. He held onto the back of Yuri's neck with one hand and spit into his other, roughly shoving a spit covered finger into Yuri, ready to cover his mouth if the boy screamed.

Yuri's entire body tensed and let out a loud cry of pain as Andrei's finger was thrust into his tight ass. This wasn't how he wanted his first time to go. It was supposed to be wonderful and with Otabek. Not being forced by some stranger in a dirty club bathroom.

After thrusting a single finger in the boy a few times he pulled his erection out of his pants and held onto Yuri tighter. "You better not scream, boy." He growled into Yuri's ear before shoving his length into the blonde.

He sensed a scream starting to build in the boy's throat and roughly covered the boy's mouth with one of his hands, his other gripping Yuri's hip hard enough to bruise, and began to thrust, not caring for the boy's pain.

It took every part of his being to not scream out in pain as Andrei thrust into him. It was some of the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He bit down hard enough in his lip to draw blood in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Despite that, strangled cries kept trying to rip through his throat.  
Yuri shut his eyes and he began crying. It hurt even more now that Andrei was actively thrusting into him.

Andrei smiled when the boy didn't scream. Oh this was just too easy. From slipping the little tablet into his drink, to getting him alone, everything had gone perfectly.  
His smile grew as he got an idea. Yes, this would be even better. He dug one hand into his pants, sure to keep ahold of Yuri with his other, and fished out his phone. Careful not to let go of the boy or stop thrusting, he thumbed open the camera on his phone and silently started recording, careful not to clue the blonde in on that fact. Not only was he pleasing himself, but maybe he could also destroy the boy's career in one go. He planned to record the rest of their time together and wouldn't hesitate to post it online. He wasn't even going to tell Yuri he was recording it. Let him stumble across it online in a day or two.

He chuckled to himself as he picked up his thrusting, half concentrating on his own pleasure and half focused on his recording. He grunted as his pleasure started to take over and he picked up the speed and strength of his thrusting even more, digging his fingers into the boy's hip even deeper, sure to leave a bruise.

Yuri was in too much pain to notice that he was now being recorded. He was biting harder into his lip as he sobbed, tears rolling down his face. He cried harder as Andrei began thrusting harder into him. The pain just wouldn't let up and the bruising fingers in his hips weren't helping. There was a thin trail of blood already beginning to roll down his thighs.

He just wanted this to be over with. As it went on, he was feeling more and more sluggish and his stomach was tying itself into uncomfortable knots. And he wanted Otabek most of all. Otabek was always there when he was upset, and always knew know to make him feel better. Did his boyfriend even know he was missing? Was he out looking for him in concern? There was no way he was going to be able to walk and go find him once this was over. Yuri shut his eyes harder as he silently begged for it to be over.  
***  
Otabek was so lost in the music he hadn't realized that Yuri hadn't stopped back by. He scanned the crowd and when he didn't see the boy, he set a 10 minute long mix to play next. He should have about 12 minutes before he needed to be back. He also needed to pee so he would have to hurry a little bit.

He walked out from behind the booth and quickly made his way through the crowd, ignoring all the people trying to speak to him, or congratulate him on his performance so far, and made his way over to the bar. No, Yuri wasn't here either. Fuck, where was he?

He made his way back through the crowd but to his dismay still couldn't find his boyfriend. He shook his head, maybe he was in the bathroom.  
As he opened the door he was greeted with the grunts and moans that could only come from people fucking. Lovely. People could be so crude. This club was gross anyway, couldn't they wait until they left? Ugh.  
He was about to turn and leave when he noticed the tell tale leopard print shoes under the stall door. No, Yuri wouldn't...? It was only then that he heard crying and a gasped out,  
"No."  
His heart stopped and it only took him a second to throw open the stall door, breaking off the cheap lock. It only took him another second to take in what was happening. The taller man buried balls deep in his boyfriend. Yuri being forced over and crying. The other man holding his phone and recording the whole thing.

"Bul ne istew kerek?" He spat out in his native Kazakh, before grabbing the man with both hands by the shoulders and wrenching him backwards. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck off of him!" Otabek screamed at the other man.

Yuri's eyes shot open when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up to see Otabek standing in front of the bathroom stall looking angrier than he'd ever seen him. Normally his boyfriend was calm and collected, quite the opposite from his own loud and over the top personality. It was part of why they were such a good match. At least it meant that Otabek knew he hadn't been cheating on him. He hadn't wanted any of this to happen. How could such a good night turn into the worst moment of his life?

Once Andrei had spun to face him, Otabek punched him straight in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. He quickly maneuvered himself between Andrei and Yuri, and watched as the taller man quickly pulled up his pants and ran out, clearly not used to being caught. Otabek screamed a few more obscenities at him, this time in Russian, before spinning around and dropping to his knees where Yuri had fallen on the floor.

As the man quickly slid out of him, Yuri let out a loud sob, another wave of blood trickling down his legs. He stumbled back and tried to squeeze himself into the corner of the stall even though the man was still holding on to him. He looked up and watched as Otabek punched his attacker in the nose, the sound of cracking bone echoing against the walls. Andrei finally let go him causing Yuri to fall hard onto the tile floor. He pushed himself back against the wall and turned his attention back to Otabek, terror still clear on his face.

"Yura," Otabek breathed, "Oh, Yuri." He felt tears start to well up in his eyes but he couldn't cry now, not right when Yuri needed him the most.  
He gently reached for Yuri, not sure if the boy would welcome his touch at the moment, and gently laid his hand on the blonde's shoulder.  
"Yura, I'm here. He's gone. Can you get up? We need to get you out of here."

Yuri cried harder as he realized it was all his fault. Everyone was going to be so disappointed in him for letting this happen. He could already hear the rumors of the Russian punk not being able to hold his liquor and being taken advantage of in some dirty club.

If he had just listened to his boyfriend maybe he wouldn't be in this mess. He's tried to act so smart and grown up but he had still left his drink alone and been getting drunk so fast. If he had just gone and checked in with him, maybe Andrei wouldn't have followed him into the bathroom and done this. Or if he had picked a better outfit, he wouldn't have attracted the attention to begin with. Better yet if he hadn't snuck in at, none of this would have happened in the first place.

He sobbed loudly, and launched himself into Otabek's chest and wrapped his arms around, practically clinging to him. Maybe everything would be okay now. Even if it was just a little bit. Yuri shook his head at the question. 

"It hurts!"

He wasn't sure if he would be able to get up on his own. It seemed to hurt even more now that he wasn't being thrust into. He could feel the beginning of bruises forming across his body, and the dried blood itching against his pale skin, the wet track still making its way down his shins and onto the dirty bathroom floor.  
Otabek's heart broke at Yuri's words.

"I know baby, I know." He wiped a few tears off of Yuri's face before speaking again. "Can you stand up? We need to get you to a hospital." He wasn't sure Yuri would be able to walk but he was confident in his ability to carry the blonde.

Yuri sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hand though it did little to stop the tears that were still falling. He shook his head and leaned more into him.   
"I don't think so." He was beginning to tremble and was still hurting. He wasn't confident on his ability to stand and there was no way he was walking out of the stall, or anywhere for that matter.

He moved into a crouch and moved to help Yuri to stand, just noticing the blood dripping down his legs, and he blanched. Fuck. How had he let this happen? If only he had checked in with Yuri sooner, or kept a closer eye on him, this wouldn't have happened.

He quickly opened his phone and called the clubs number, and without giving the bar tender any details told him he had to cut his show short and would be by to pick up his equipment before the club opened tomorrow. With a short apology he hung up his phone and turned his attention back to Yuri.

"Detka, come on, we need to get out of here." He slowly stood up, helping Yuri to stand, and as gently as possible began to pull up the other boy's pants.  
He winced and leaned heavily into Otabek's side as he was helped up to his feet. Ow, it hurt even more now that he was on his feet. With shaking fingers he reached down to help Otabek pull his underwear and pants back on. Even for the two of them it was still a task, with Otabek being gentle and Yuri still being drunk and shaky.

 

Was Otabek really going to make him go to the hospital now that he had clothes on? He knew he had to go, but the idea still made him nervous. What if the information got to the press? His whole career would be ruined at that point. They'd have to call his grandpa too, wouldn't they? His grandpa was going to be so disappointed when he saw him like this. He hated knowing he'd disappointed one of the few people that loved him.

Once Yuri's pants were back on, Otabek picked him up bridal style and carried him from the bathroom, heading for the back door that was just around the corner. Hopefully no one would see them as they snuck out.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck as he was carried out of the club. At least no one seemed to notice the two of them sneaking out of the club. He didn't want anybody else to see him like this. It was embarrassing.

Once they were in the parking lot, Otabek made sure no one was following them and made his way to the truck he rented to carry his equipment to and from shows. At least he wasn't on his bike. There was no way Yuri would have been able to hold on in his current state.

Yuri leaned further into his boyfriend's chest as he was carried into the truck. This was so much better than taking the motorcycle. It was much more fun but there was no way he would be able to make it through the entire ride. His body hurt too much for such a bumpy ride.

Once they got to his truck, he fumbled with his keys but managed to get the door unlocked and opened, Yuri still in his arms. He gently laid Yuri in the passenger seat and reached across him to buckle his seat belt. Before walking around to the driver’s door he gently kissed Yuri's forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Yura." He whispered before getting in the truck himself and pulling up the closest hospital on his phone.

Yuri let go of Otabek as he was moved to the passenger seat and wrapped his arms around himself instead. He looked up the older boy with big red eyes and shook his head. What was he suppose to say after that? And he was usually was so quick with a come back. He shook his head again and looked out for the window.  
He started the truck and sped out of the parking lot. Luckily the hospital was only about ten minutes away. They would be there soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Bul ne istew kerek - What the fuck  
> Detka - Baby


End file.
